The invention relates to an electrical apparatus for treating an affected part in a coeloma, and more particularly to an electrical apparatus for surgically treating an affected part in a coeloma of a human body with a high frequency current.
An electrical apparatus for surgically treating diseased tissue by the use of a high frequency current is commonly known as a radio knife, and has been used only for the treatment of the exposed affected part of a physical body. However, with the recent development of endoscopes for examining the interior of a coeloma, a high frequency treatment of an affected part within a coeloma is contemplated. A radio knife which is designed to this end comprises a single treating electrode which is introduced into the coeloma, while the other electrode is brought in contact with the skin of a patient over an extensive area, thereby concentrating the electric current in the region of contact of the treating electrode for the purpose of excision, erasion or coagulation of the tissue in such region. However, such apparatus has an unsatisfactory efficiency and treating capability, and is also limited in the shape and number of treating electrodes, whereby inconveniences are experienced in providing a desired treatment effectively. Specifically, a large spacing between the electrodes may cause a cautery of tissues other than the affected one which need not be cauterized. Thus, the apparatus suffers from the inability of providing a localized treatment.